


Complaining Customers And Evil Voices

by devilishsmirk



Series: Damien Nye [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Schizophrenia, Short One Shot, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishsmirk/pseuds/devilishsmirk
Summary: Damien hasn't been having a rather good day so far, which is unusual. He should have known that it wouldn't stay like this...
Series: Damien Nye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685209
Kudos: 1





	Complaining Customers And Evil Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new OC called Damien and I wanted to introduce him by writing a quick short story.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.

**{Strangle her!}**

He smiled at her.

**{Grab a knife or a fork or something, just stab her!}**

He kept his patience, listening to her complaints.

**{Kill that fucking bitch!}**

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we don’t serve this drink anymore”, Damien explained ever so patiently. The woman standing in front of him huffed. “But yesterday you did”, she whined and crossed her arms. God, she looked like a child having a tantrum. It would be so easy for Damien to just reach over the counter and crush her windpipe. Only 5 pounds of pressure and her complaints would stop.

**{Yes, do it! Crush her bloody throat!}**

“No, I can’t do that”, he said to the voice momentarily forgetting the woman who was still trying to argue with him. She gave him a bewildered look as if Damien just suggested she’d dance in a clown’s costume. “And why can’t you?”, she asked in a snarky tone. Damien blinked. She was still here? Why was she here? Ah, yes! “That drink was a Halloween special, ma’am. Halloween was yesterday. If you want, you can get one of our autumn specials”, he offered her. The young man was hoping she’d say yes and then leave. The voice in his head started suggesting various ways of how he could murder that woman and Damien was starting to get a headache. To his utter misery, the woman only huffed. “I want to speak with your manager right now!”, she demanded and Damien suppressed a sigh. “As you wish, ma’am.” He called for his manager and then left her to deal with that hag.

**{Just call it quits and go home}**

“Also not gonna happen”, said Damien. He couldn’t call in sick again. He’d ask one of his coworkers to switch places with him so Damien could prepare the drinks. This way he wouldn’t have to deal with customers for the rest of his shift. At least that’s what he was hoping for. The voice was still nagging him, not at all pleased with Damien’s decision, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. It would end with the two of them bickering and with Damien getting creeped out looks for talking to himself. Though, he was pretty much used to that by now. “You are insufferable, you know”, he hissed at the voice. He nicknamed it Kami all that time ago when it first started talking to him. Damien couldn’t remember why he had named it like that. He had still been a child when the voice showed up and he didn’t bother to rename it. Too much effort for such a pain in his ass.

When Damien’s shift finally reached its end, he wanted nothing more than to go home.

Back in his small flat, the young man looked through his kitchen for something edible. “Guess it’s instant ramen again”, he muttered and filled an old kettle with water. Damien leaned on the kitchen counter, waiting for the water to boil. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Only 6 pm. Maybe he could read a book. However, the thought of reading didn’t seem very appealing to him. To his delight, Kami was pretty quiet for the moment and Damien enjoyed this short moment of peace. The water finished boiling and he filled the cup of instant ramen. Damien didn’t bother to eat at the small table he had in the kitchen and instead sat on the couch. He’d spend the night watching Netflix today and maybe Kami would leave him alone for a bit longer.


End file.
